Deidara's Problem!
by Arkie-Dragon
Summary: Deidara is just an regular person, He has finally saved up for what he needed, to go back to his home land, What happens when he loses the money in a fire, read! SasoDei, AU, Rated T in case. Friendship/Humor.


Deidara's Problem…

By-Arkie-Dragon

Setting-AU (Another universe (I think…)

Main Characters- Deidara, Sasori, Niki, and other people…

Type- One shot Story

Plot- Deidara has finally saved up to visit his family in his hometown, but when his savings get burnt, how will he get the money back? Two words, Beauty Pageant…Deidara's last option is that…What will happen when a boy starts to like him, read to find out!

Note- I don't own any of the characters, Songs or Bands in this story, my made up Niki is MINE!

Deidara was walking home as usual, his long blond hair dancing a waltz in the winter winds. He had just finished his part time job at the Art Museum, he had finally saved up the money for going back to him homelands, His day had been pretty normal, only a few people had mistook him for a girl, but other than that, Deidara was fine, that until he smell smoke and a fire truck went by him.

Deidara ran to se that his once a house had been burnt to a crisp, He really didn't care until he remembered that his money was in a drawer in his now in flames room. He fell to the ground on his knees," Crap…" He stated then punching the ground until his fist started to bleed.

An officer walked over to him," Maim, do you own this house?" He asked Deidara. Deidara face palmed," I'm a boy you retard…Yes I do." He stated. The officer anime sweat dropped," Oh…Sorry Sir…" He stated then walking away.

Deidara looked up at the sky," How the hell am I going to save up again within a month…?" He wondered, and then luck hit him in the face! (Literally…) Deidara scarped the paper off his face and looked at it," Annual Beauty Contest…In three days?" He thought out loud. "Thank you whoever let this luck be with me!" He thought.

Deidara ran to the shops in town, he had 300$ with him to spend, the grand prize was 10,000 dollars, he only needed 2,000 though…He found the girls aisles and picked up a dress, a bikini that was red, a shirt that was black, a skirt that was made of jean-like material, a black bra, a white sports bra, and some black stockings.

Deidara let his hair down," I kinda look like a girl…I guess…" He thought then walking to town hall to register for the contest," Thank you, meet us here on Saturday." The lady stated. Deidara smiled and nodded," Thank you, my name is Dawn by the way." He lied. (Deidara's name when he's in the contest is Dawn.) "Thanks, my name is Lucinda." She stated. Deidara nodded and walked back to the apartment that the officer had let him use for the time being.

Deidara sighed and sat on the plush couch, He started to look though his pocket, there was a wallet, his I-Pod, his phone, and a small receipt from the clothing store. He sighed and started to play a song on his I-Pod that was called Faint by Linkin Park, then started to sing to the song. He glanced over to the packet he had received from Lucinda," You must have a song memorized, a dress, a swimsuit, and your view on what the world should be like memorized by the time of the contest." It said. "Un…I could try and sing Breaking The Habit, My talent could be Juggling, My point of view has to be all mushy…What about, I wish the world was filled with people who were always happy, and cried tears of joy instead of sadness, I wish the world was happy!" He stated in an Angelic voice. He stayed quiet for a few seconds then fell over laughing," Yeah, I'll do that but I'll probably laugh to death!" He stated then laughing harder.

Deidara yawned and glanced over at the clock that was constantly ticking," Better get some rest…" He stated then falling asleep, the night seemed to never end, Deidara was thinking of a lot of things. There was the dream again, a red headed boy seemed to always watch him, every time he nearly saw his face, Deidara woke up, the same thing happened ever night for the past 5 years…

Deidara woke up to the sound of the radio buzzing," Good morning everyone, today is a beautiful day, it's Thursday and about 8:00 in the morning!" The new caster stated thought the fuzzy radio. Deidara was on holiday and was off work for a few weeks; He sighed and then glanced down to his arm. The faithful scar reminded him of his dreaded past. His step father always beat him every night, his father gave him that scar with a four tassel whip, He would have told his mom, he thankfully died and Deidara was happy yet again with his mother. She soon remarried and was now happy with her new husband that was always nice to Deidara and even helped him with his art.

Deidara heard a knock on the door, he glanced out the window to see the officer and greeted him happily," A few things survived the fire, here." He stated hand Deidara a box. "Thank you." Deidara stated happily then closing the door. He looked in the box and found some clothing, an I-Pod charger cable and some random things. "Well, I guess sometimes he is fair." Deidara stated then looking up at him.

Deidara looked over at the clock," 10:40 at night?!" He yelled to himself. He wondered how he lost track of time that fast, he then walked to his room and started to fall asleep, about two minutes later that same dream began.

"GOOD MORNING! TODAY IS FRIDAY! AT 9:00 IN THE MORNING! Today it's going to be snowy, so if you wanna go sledding now's your chance!" The preppy girl stated. Deidara hit his head on his bed," Why does she have to yell…" He stated then getting up, he heard his phone start to ring," He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?" It sang. Deidara picked up," Hello?" He asked. "Hey…" He stated. "ITACHI! What's up?!" Deidara yelled. "Well, nothing much, warm…Hey I heard what happened, did you get out okay?" He asked. "I wasn't home so I don't know what really happened…" Deidara stated. "Okay, just making sure, Talk to you on Sunday then." He stated. Deidara hung up and noticed you guess (Or not) SNOW!

Deidara smiled and put on some pants and walked outside. He went down the hill over 50 times; He forgot about almost everything and was happy. He walked back and got everything ready for tomorrow, he then went to bed, the same dream taking him again. This time it was different, the figure kissed his cheek and vanished, his eyes were red and a little brown…

Deidara woke up around 7:00 in the morning and got everything ready for the contest, he put on the bra that was black, then the shirt that was black, the skirt that was jean-like, the black stockings, and the red high heels. He departed for town hall. Everything was fine until he noticed the crowd of girls in the changing area. Deidara was VERY scared for once in his life. He went to a desk and received a number; he walked in and noticed he was in the first group," Great…" He stated. He sighed and walked into the restroom and changed into his black and red dress, he thought it was nice.

(Sasori's POV)

"Well, this could be worse…" He stated then sitting in one of the rows," Why do you always drag me here again?" He asked Chiyo. This was beyond annoying for him, the girls here were mean and only cared about the pathetic excuse of a body is what h called it. "Sh- It's starting." She stated. Sasori sighed and turned to the first girl that walked out, she had notably big breasts," Oh My…She probably stuffed her freaking bra…Baka." Sasori stated silently. (Sasori…You are a PERV!)

(Deidara POV)

Deidara was clutching his fists so hard they turned white," Dawn, you're up next." Lucinda stated. (Dawn's Deidara if you don't remember.) Deidara slapped a fake smile on and walked out of the curtain, he walked perfectly," Everyone, this is Dawn; she enjoys art, animal, her favorite band is Linkin Park, her favorite song is Numb." The announcer stated. Deidara walked back and winked at everyone VERY cutely.

Deidara fell on his knees," That was scary…" He thought, but he was so happy.

(Sasori (or perv's) POV)

"That girl was actually very pretty…" He thought. Sasori looked at the sky," And she likes art…" He thought.

(Deidara's POV)

Deidara sighed and looked up to see a girl looking at him," Dawn, you were great out there!" She chirped happily. Deidara smiled," Thank you! I hope you'll do great too!" He stated happily in a girlish tone. She smiled," Niki, you're up next!" Lucinda sang. Niki walked out of the curtain, she then walked back in and ran to Deidara," Was I good!" She yelled. Deidara nodded," That was good, you looked kinda scared, is something wrong?" Deidara asked. Niki sighed," Yeah, I have a lot of pressure on me today…I'm going to use the money for my sister's operation." She stated. "Good Luck, I hope you win." He stated.

"Next up we have the song portion!" The announcer stated. Deidara was second to go after Niki who had sang Misery Business.

Deidara walked out and sat on a stool and smiled," Folks, Deidara will be singing breaking the habit." The announcer stated. The intro of the song began," Memories consume, like opening the room, and taking me apart again, you all assume, I'm searching in my room, unless I want to start again…I don't wanna be the once the battles always choose, cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused…I don't what worth fighting for, or why I have to scream…I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this why, I know it's not alright, so I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, Tonight. Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door, I try and catch my breath again…I-I-I heard much more, then anytime before, I had no options left again…I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose, cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused, I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream, I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright so I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, tonight! I'll paint it on the walls! Cause I'm the one that falls! I'll never fight again! And this is how it E-nds! I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream, but now I have some clarity to say what I mean, I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright, so I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, I'm Break-ing the ha-bit, TONIGHT!" Deidara sang. (OW MY HANDS! Great I have to recover from that now!) Everyone stood up and gave a standing ovation. Deidara curtsied and went back.

Niki tackle hugged Deidara," THAT WAS AWESOME DAWN!" She yelled. Deidara smiled," Thanks, I heard you sing, and you should so get a job with singing!" He stated. Niki smiled," Thanks." She stated then helping Deidara out of her death grip on him.

(Sasori's POV)

"Holy CRAP!" Sasori thought. "Grandma? Are boys allowed to talk to them?" He asked. "Why do you need to know? Did you like that one girl Sasori?" She asked. Sasori blushed," K-Kinda…" He stated. "In a few minutes." She stated. "Thank you for coming; we will have a short intermission." The announcer stated. Chiyo turned to Sasori," Now you may." She stated. Sasori smiled and went to the back; he knocked on Deidara's (Dawn's) door and waited. "Come in!" She stated.

Sasori walked in the room to see Dawn (Deidara) looking at her arm," I just wanted to say you were really good out there." He stated. "Oh, thanks!" Deidara stated happily. Sasori nodded," Why are you looking at your arm?" He asked. Deidara's head shot up," I was abused when I was little so I have this scar…" She stated then lifting her arm. Sasori gasped at the huge scar that was rugged and deep looking. "It's okay, I have to go…see you later I guess." He stated. As soon as he came, he disappeared.

(Deidara's POV)

"Up next we have the talent potion of the contest!" The announcer stated. Deidara started first by juggling things, every so often someone added something new until Deidara had about 10 different things he was juggling. He stopped and caught everything. He curtsied and walked backstage. Everyone clapped and turned their head to Niki and watched her draw a picture of a fox, she then added color to it, there was a beautiful picture. Deidara smiled," Great job Niki…" He stated quietly.

"Thank you both, our two finalists are...Deidara Hibko and Niki Amaraha." The announcer stated. Niki smiled and gave Deidara a high five," Good Luck." They both stated at the same time. "Now, it's time for the speech part." The announcer stated.

Niki was first," I wish the world had people who were nice, they wouldn't fight, as I put it two wrongs don't make a right, it will just make things worse than they used to be…The world should be like that…no fights, no war." She stated then walking backstage.

Deidara walked onto the hardwood floor stage," I want the world to be happy, if you fight, it usually will end up worse, as Niki put it like that, My life was like that, I always stayed away from fights, but nothing helped, I ended up getting this…" Deidara stated then holding up his arm, he heard a few gasps," My life has been horrible from the beginning, I've changed that though, I just wish that life was fair." Deidara stated. Everyone clapped for Deidara and smiled. Deidara walked back and sat down. "Good luck." Niki and Deidara told each other, but only one was going to win…

"Congrats to our winner…Niki Amaraha!" The announcer stated. Niki started to cry tears of joy, she ran up to the stage," I would like to thank my mom and dad, and mostly Dawn for helping me thought this!" Niki stated. Deidara could only help to smile," Dawn, come here." Niki stated on the mic. Deidara smiled and walked out onto the stage again," You helped me though everything…I have the money now…to help my sister!" She stated happily. Lucinda walked up to the stage," As last years winner, I must present to you, the winner's crown, 10,000$ and the title of Beauty Queen!" She stated.

"Dawn…I only need 8,000$ for the operation." She stated. "I want you to have the other 2,000." She stated. "R-Really!" He stated. Niki nodded," Thanks, I hope I see you again." She stated then smiling and walked out into the cold. Deidara smiled and stated the few words he never thought he would say again," Niki, you're a great friend…" He stated silently. Sasori walked over to Deidara," Even if you did get second, you were great." He stated. "Thank y-"Deidara stated and was cut off by Sasori kissing Deidara's cheek. "I'll see you later." He stated then waling away.

Deidara walked home stunned, he found a number in his pocket, Sasori's number, it had something on it," I know I just met you, I've seen you in my dreams…I wanted to know if you would go out with me…I know you're a boy…You once saw me in the museum…I know that you've seen me in your dreams…I'm that one boy. I know you are a boy…" It said. Deidara smiled and hugged the note tightly," I have two friends, they both care about me…I must thank you for making this happen…Whatever may have burned down my house…Thank you." He stated. Deidara sighed and stared out the window into what seemed like a endless day, until he seemed to drift into a endless slumber…

------------End----------------

Wow…This was one of the best Fan fictions I've ever written! I would love to dedicate this to my friend Brittney, she helps me thought writer's block, and role plays with me. Thank you Brittney for all the help and things you have helped me though! You are what I consider, a true friend. The person named Niki is how you usually are when you help me though everything. Thank you again, I'll have to say.

To everyone who read this- Thanks, I wanted to see this and what people would think…I love you guys for reading my things, I hope this gets some good reviews. Thanks.

-Arkie-Dragon- Completed on Friday, March 07, 2008 at 8:29 PM.


End file.
